


The Heartbroken

by FandomWars



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Korkie is a Kenobi, The Lawless But Make It Worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWars/pseuds/FandomWars
Summary: What if instead of Satine simply being stabbed to death in front of Obi-Wan, she and Korkie were both tortured in front of Obi-Wan while he is forced to watch.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Kudos: 21





	The Heartbroken

Obi-Wan wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. This was possibly the worst thing that could have happened. He was forced to watch as Satine and Korkie were slowly being killed by Maul. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t so much as blink. Satine’s and Korkie’s screams was torture enough for him but having to watch. He’d rather Maul just kill him.

Maul stopped carving up Kenobi’s wife and son for just a small moment to look at Kenobi. “I told you would suffer as I have suffered. I never was going to kill you Kenobi, that wouldn’t be enough. You took everything from me, so I shall take everything from you.”

“I didn’t take anything from you, besides your legs perhaps,” Obi-Wan replied, though his heart wasn’t in the remark. All he could do was look at the face of Satine. All he could do was look at the face of his wife.

Maul growled at Kenobi’s retort and activated his lightsaber once more, as he went back to carving up the two that meant so much to the Jedi Master.

Hours passed and it was Korkie that was killed first. Both Satine and Obi-Wan screamed as they watched their son die. “Korkie!” they shouted, Obi-Wan desperately trying to break his restraints to run to his dead son. When Satine tried to move to Korkie, she instead ended up impaled by Maul’s blade. Her eyes widened in shock and pain as she fell beside her son’s body.

Obi-Wan was a Jedi, meaning he knew better than to let anger control him, but this was too much. He broke out of his restraints and ran to Satine, “love,” he muttered crying.

“My dear Obi-Wan, I am so sorry,” Satine said softly as her eyes closed never to open again.

**Author's Note:**

> It may be short but it killed us both!


End file.
